Due Challenges
by HoshikoIzumi
Summary: Answer to Rose Rovente's challenge. It's full of Fred, George, a drunken Bill, Charlie, and Harry! Warning: also contains a charming and eloquent frog named Ben! RR please!


This is the answer to a challenge the author Rose Rovente made that consisted of the following:

_1. Must contain Fred and George. Must NOT contain the phrase: "other half" _

_2. Must be in third person _

_3. Must contain a green piggy bank_

_4. No ships. No mention of ships. Rose doesn't like ships. _

_5. Beer must spill. I like it when beer spills. Can you tell?_

_6. Harry must use the phrase "fabric softener"_

_7. Must NOT contain any female characters _

_8. Fred must ask George for his trousers back no less than three times. _

_9. Must contain an eloquent and charming frog._

Those are the terms, I hope I met them successfully!

_Due Challenges_

'Can I have my trousers back?' 

'No!' The request came from Fred, who was currently in his underwear out in the middle of a Muggle park. Charlie and Bill had both dared him and George to cavort around a public Muggle place, skipping hand in hand, one of them not wearing trousers. George had originally been the trouser-less twin, but he had some how convinced Fred to do it instead, so now George was wearing Fred's trousers and Fred was having second thoughts. 

'George, maybe…' 

'Come on, don't want Chuck to get the best of you, eh?' he asked, and Fred sighed. 

'But my trousers-'

'Can't have them back now, you promised,' George said, but oddly enough it didn't matter which one was wearing them or not, they were twins, after all. Slowly, ever-so slowly the two crept out behind the bush and locked arms. George could feel the rush of nerves and anxiety wash over him before he counted to three. 

'One… two… three!' they said the three together, and started skipping down the walk to the other side of the park. It was a good mile, and then they somehow had to get home, they weren't supposed to dissapparate either. 

People stared as they passed, Fred's thighs not nearly as freckly as the rest of his legs, and George couldn't help laugh. Fred had always been the brief wearing twin, and Fred was just thankful that his shirt was a bit long. Fred grew steadily redder by the moment until he could become red no more, and after a moment they heard a voice behind them. 

'Oy, you two young men, what do you think you're doing?' a deep, rough voice called. They stopped and turned around to face a large, tough-looking lawman. He was advancing upon them rather quickly, and the two glanced at each other before looking at the man again. 

'ARG!' they cried before sprinting off down the path and onto the side walk. 

A large clatter emerged from the basement of the Burrow, and drunken laughs emerged from outside an old wooden door. 

'Break out the piggy-bank!' a slurred voice announced, and two other voices repeated 'the piggy-bank!' And sure enough, Charlie, Bill and Harry rummaged around a pile of junk for the old, green piggy-bank. 

'You know, all this beer is a bit too much for me,' a voice said, emitting from an empty chair. Bill looked into it, and noticed for the first time a frog, with a tiny shot glass full of beer!

'Hello!' he said happily, 'what's your name, then?' he asked, and the frog croaked. 

'Leave Ben alone!' Harry said threateningly, and Bill sat back down, fazed. 

'Ben?'

'Yes, Ben my pet frog!'

'You have a talking frog?'

'When I have enough Butterbeer I sure do!' Harry said drunkenly, and they all laughed before Charlie held up a green piggy-bank.

'My bank! Mum gave this to me when I was a wee boy!' he proclaimed and laughed as he poured his Butterbeer into it and was about to drink from the tiny coin slot when the door slammed open, Fred and George collapsing on the floor, Charlie dropping his piggy-bank as his beer spilled on the floor.

'Damn it! Mister Pig-pig! My pants!' he groaned, and Harry looked at the pants-less Fred. Now, Harry had known nothing of the dare, so when this happen he burst out laughing. 

'Fred, where are your knickers?' he asked, and Fred pushed himself onto his knees. 

'On George,' he said, and turned to his twin, 'George, can I now have my trousers back?'

'Know what, Fredsie?' George laughed as he stood, 'they're more comfortable than mine, I think I'll keep them!' 

'Doesn't anyone care about my pants or Mister Pig-pig?' Charlie asked angrily, and Bill stuck out his tongue. 

'No.' Bill said flatly, and Charlie sniffed. 

'Mister Pig-pig…' he muttered, and Harry scoffed at him. 

'Drink fabric softener,' he said as everyone looked at him oddly. He blinked hard before putting up a finger to correct himself, 'make sure to use fabric softener… on your pants…' he said before taking another swig. They then heard another sound of breaking glass and all eyes turned to Ben. 

'BEN!' Harry cried as he dove to pick the frog from the seat, he obviously had had a bit too much to drink. 'NO! BEN, I LOVED YOU SOOOOO!!' he howled and Fred and George grinned at each other. This was too much, they had never seen Harry this pissed before. As they were laughing Fred turned to George. 

'Can I have my trousers back now?' he asked, and George shook his head through his laughter. 

'Not a chance,' he said, and they walked back up the stairs of the Burrow, letting Charlie mourn his pig and Harry his frog. 


End file.
